Belf
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 4: The Beginning (Archanea Saga) Chapter 12: Graveyard of Fire Dragons in Chapter 13: [[Frozen Land]] (New Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Cavalier |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Ota Shinichiro }} Belf is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. He is a Sable Knight of Grust. Profile Belf was a Sable Knight loyal to Camus. When he found out Camus was planning on delivering Nyna to Hardin in Aurelis, Belf wanted to help Camus and have the Sable Order fight Dolhr. However, Camus pointed out that the Sable Order officially helping him would cause Dolhr to attack Grust and kill their hostage, the Grust Prince Jubelo. In response, Belf along with Robert and Reiden resigned from the Sable Order to help Camus. While Camus was captured by Dolhr, Belf's fate was unrevealed. Belf reappears in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, along with Reiden and Roberto before the game's Chapter 13. Since that time, Belf has taken over the remnants of the Sable Order. In his convesations with Sirius, he deduces the Knight's true identity as Camus. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |40% |50% |50% |40% |70% |20% |3% |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |55% |0% |55% |40% |40% |25% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Roberto *Reiden Supported by *Kris *Sirius *Roberto *Reiden Overall Compared to Reiden, Belf has the upper hand in HP, Strength and Defense, but has lower stats elsewhere. He is still recommended for use as a Cavalier unless Cecil, Luke, and/or Roderick have surpassed his experience. He has no chance in improving his Resistance, unlike Reiden, but he will almost always max out his Skill, much like Reiden. He also has a higher chance to cap his HP stat than some of the other potential Paladins. Ending New Mystery of the Emblem Grustian Peer "Belf wandered the land, helping the weak. There are legends of him aiding numerous villages." Etymology The katakana used to write Belf's name is identical to the one would write to spell 'Berg' or 'Bergh', a Dutch or Flemish surname which means 'hill' or 'mountain'. Bergh, like Reiden, is also the name of a city in the Netherlands. Trivia *How Belf managed to avoid retribution from Dolhr is unknown. It is likely he was laying low after delivering Nyna to Aurelis. *In the fan translation for ''New Mystery of the Emblem'','' liberties were originally going to be taken with translating Belf's name as "Vergil," but this was changed after a major backlash from the community. As such, the name Vergil has become somewhat of a running joke among the fan base. Gallery File:BSBelf.gif|Belf's portrait in ''Archanea Saga Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters